In the Woods
by xRubyRedx
Summary: A strange encounter in the woods on the school grounds leaves Kaname and Zero in a very strange position... Z/K slash!


**In the Woods**

**Chapter 1: The Encounter**

Zero wandered the grounds of the school, patrolling them for stray Day Class girls who were trying to stalk the Night Class. He was lost in his thoughts. He was thinking about Yuuki, and how strangely she had been acting lately. Her typical shyness seemed to have lessened, and she was almost throwing herself at her crush Kaname these days. It was almost as if... she feared she was losing him...

Kaname...

Unwillingly, Zero had thought the one name that he always tried to avoid. Kaname was a pureblood vampire, and Zero's biggest enemy. He was everything a vampire should be... evil, seductive, bloodthirsty, horrendously attractive, evil... Evil!

Zero shook himself. He couldn't believe what he had just thought. That damned pureblood was not attractive in the slightest.

"Having trouble with something, Kiryuu?" a voice sounded suddenly, cutting through his thoughts. Zero spun around to face the source, and his face twisted into contempt.

"Kuran!" he hissed in hatred.

"Good evening, Kiryuu. How are you?"

"What are you doing here, you filthy animal? Stay away from me!" The second half was added as the other vampire took a threatening step closer, Zero instinctively stepped back.

The taller, darker vampire looked thoughtful before replying, "I came to warn you of something."

"What? No warning of yours could benefit me, you monster!" After all, he had nothing to fear considering he was a fearsome monster himself...

"You should stay away from Yuuki. I cannot tolerate your presence around her any longer."

"I would never hurt Yuuki! Unlike you, you pose more danger to her than I ever could," Zero retorted, even though he secretly knew his words to be a lie. He was the monster that was out of control, not Kuran. Kuran had perfect control, was a perfect gentleman, would never be taken by his bloodlust for Yuuki like Zero could be...

Kaname raised one perfectly groomed eyebrow in that most annoying way of his that screamed that he knew something that Zero didn't. "If you say so," he said evenly. "If you are so certain, then prove to me that you can restrain yourself if need be."

"Of course I—"

Zero would have said more, but he had stop when he clamped his mouth shut and abruptly stopped breathing. "Kuran..." he grunted out in a strained, startled whisper.

Kaname smirked and lowered his hand exaggeratedly slowly from his neck. A drop of blood slid from the self-inflicted wound there and pooled at his defined, aristocratic collarbone. Zero let out a muffled groan.

"Prove it to me, Kiryuu," Kaname taunted. "Resist the call of my blood."

Already the cut on his neck was closing, healing over smoothly as if it had never been there. However, the blood remained, a deep, wine-red trickle across his neck and a tiny pool at its base, like a spring of everlasting life. Zero groaned again.

"You're... evil..." he grunted out. His eyes unfocussed and refocused as he warred with the beast inside of him. "I won't... do it... I won't... give... in..."

However, he could already feel his resolve wavering. The blood called to him, much stronger and more potent than Yuuki's ever had. He had fed from his female friend only a few days ago, so he wasn't particularly hungry. Yet this blood ignited a feverish thirst in him far more than Yuuki's blood did even when he hadn't fed in weeks. He felt weak at the legs, his chest was surrounded by tight bands of pure pain, and his hands shook. He clenched them into fists in an attempt to stop the shaking, but it had no effect.

Kaname only smirked harder to see the younger vampire's suffering.

"You cannot resist it, can you? It calls to you far too strongly."

Zero glared at him. "I hate you, Kuran!" he snarled around his enlongated fangs. "I hate you and your damned tempting blood!"

Kaname smirked again. "Oh, is that how you feel?" He slowly, ever so slowly, raised one ivory finger to his neck again. "Well then, certainly this won't have any effect on you." And with that, he slit his skin once more.

This time, the cut was deeper, and a free flow of blood began to make its way down his neck. Zero struggled to contain himself, but his eyes were glowing red with bloodlust, and his fangs had grow out fully now. It was clear to anyone who could see him that he was fighting a losing battle.

"Give it up, Kiryuu," Kaname taunted. "You can't resist. My blood is too tempting to you."

Zero whimpered and shuffled closer. Kaname's smirk grew. He swiped a finger through his blood and held it out to the other vampire.

"You want it, don't you?"

In voluntarily, Zero nodded slightly. He whimpered again.

Kaname smiled. "Well you can't have it. Unless..."

"Un... Unless what?" Zero mumbled back.

"Unless you promise me something."

"Anything," Zero groaned, even as in the back of his mind the rational, human side of him screamed at him to shut up. Promising the monstrous, damned pureblood anything was not a good idea.

Kaname smirked. "Anything at all? Well, alright then. You make a tempting offer. Promise me you'll stay away from Yuuki."

NO! His mind screamed at him. No, don't do it! You love Yuuki, you need to be around her. Don't promise him, resist it, resist the bloodlust. You're stronger than this!

However, it was to no avail. Even as he mentally screamed and cursed, his lips involuntarily began to form one word: "Yes."

"Very well then," Kaname repled smoothly. "You may have your reward for being such a good vampire."

With that, he tilted his head to the side, temptingly displaying the smooth, beautiful skin of his neck. The monster inside of Zero surged upwards at the display, and before he realised what he was doing he had flown forwards with such strength that he pushed the stronger vampire back against a tree, latching onto his neck.

He flicked his tongue along the older teen's neck, almost lovingly removing the blood that had congealed there. Once it was gone, he took a few more licks to be sure, before preparing for the bite. His fingers wrapped around Kaname's forearms, holding them still in case he struggled. He squeezed tightly once, and in response Kaname's hands found Zero's arms and latched on. Zero winced, but ignored the tightness. He ran his tongue over the prominent, pulsing vein in Kaname's neck, taking a moment to just smell the sweet aroma of the blood so close under the skin, before he could resist no more. In one swift movement, he plunged his fangs through the soft, malleable skin and felt the sweet taste explode into his mouth.

Pleasure abruptly began to fill both of the teenagers as Zero gulped back the blood. For Zero, it was a rush like he had never felt before, almost akin to taking drugs, though he had never experienced that before. He felt heady with pleasure, and could feel his strength building as the powerful blood filled him up.

For Kaname, however, the opposite was happening. Quickly, a feeling of light-headedness began to overtake him as Zero sapped him of blood and strength. Endorphins made the experience as pleasurable for him as for Zero, though, and when the other accidentally pressed against him in an effort to find a better angle he couldn't help but let out a groan.

What was happening to him? Why was he suddenly so... aware? He could feel every sensation, the bark of the tree, rough behind him, and Zero pressed up in front of him, trapping him, every breath the younger vampire took, the heat of his body... All of his sense were heightened like they never had been before, and it all seemed to be originating from one point...

Between his legs?

Experimentally, he pressed back against Zero. Immediately, another groan ripped from his mouth, however he was surprised to hear it echoed from Zero. What...?

He did it again, and there was the same reaction. It was so pleasurable. He didn't understand it at all. Never before had he let someone drink from him, and suddenly he was realising that perhaps this was why his parents had warned him against it. Not only because it was so dangerous to share the valuable blood of a pureblood, but also because... of this. This pleasure which he felt. It was so good...

A bird fluttered suddenly right by their heads, and Kaname jerked in surprise. This caused the wound at his neck where Zero had latched on to tear around the boy's fangs, and Kaname winced in pain. The startling pain did one other thing, though: it cleared his head. He realised that he was letting Zero take far too much.

Weakly, for he had already lost quite a lot of blood, he pushed at the other vampire.

"Zero. Zero, you must stop now, or you will take too much."

Somehow, Kaname's words penetrated Zero's hazy brain, and he pulled back. With tender gestures, he licked the left over blood from around Kaname's neck and his own mouth, not wanting to waste even a drop of the precious blood. Then he stepped back, wiping his mouth off.

For a moment, neither of them moved, each staring at each other in shock. Then Kaname slowly raised a hand to his neck. He seemed surprised, almost dazed. It was a look Zero was unused to seeing on the other's face, and he didn't know how to deal with it. He needed an escape.

"I... I'd better go," he muttered lamely. Without waiting for a reaction, he hurried off, leaving Kaname staring after him with an expression of confusion on his face.

_**TBC**_

A/N: So, here's yet another new story. I'm on fire! I recently started watching VK and fell in love with it. I think you can expect more, some Kaname/Yuuki and Zero/Yuuki too. Please R&R


End file.
